


Just Another Dumb Jock

by aby55al (abyssa1)



Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [14]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Degradation, Detention, Double Penetration, Group Sex, High School, Honorifics, Jock Dan Howell, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pastel Phil Lester, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al
Summary: Jock Dan goes to high school with pastel Phil. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067135
Kudos: 10





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jock Dan bullies pastel Phil and they end up in detention alone. Then they have sex.

It wasn't Phil's fault that Dan Howell ran into him. It wasn't Phil's fault that when Dan Howell ran into him Phil spilled his caramel latte all over Dan's varsity jacket. It really wasn't Phil's fault that Dan had grabbed him by his pink sweater, almost ripping it, and threatened to beat the living shit out of him. And it wasn't his fault that the English teacher had seen it. So why was he in detention with Dan Howell?

"Okay boys," the elderly woman who held detention three times a week spoke up from behind the massive pile of books on her desk. "I don't want anymore trouble from you now. I'm just going to read my book here and you can work on your homework or read a book too." The woman held up a book that was possibly once green but had been faded to a grimy white, "This one is quite good it's about-"

"Just read your book lady," Dan said from the seat behind Phil.

"Well alright then," the woman huffed and glared at Dan before grabbing a book. She put her head down and disappeared behind the pile of books.

"So Lester," Dan hissed once she was out of view. "Are you going to apologize to me?"

Phil turned around in his seat, raising an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Ruining my jacket." Dan pointed to a large brown blotch on the otherwise pristine white sleeve of his jacket.

Phil shook his head, "No, because you're the one that ran into me. It's not my fault that the coffee spilled."

"Well I think it is."

Phil smirked and leaned over Dan's desk, "And what are you going to do about it Howell? You can't beat me up because you'll get kicked off the team, remember? I'll be the third person this month. You should really learn to keep your hands to yourself. It'd solve a lot of problems."

Dan grabbed Phil's sweater and pulled Phil close, their noses almost touching. "Are you insulting me Lester?"

Phil smirked, "I don't know Howell. Is it a problem?"

"Yes." Dan shoved Phil away and leaned back in his chair, "I don't like it."

"Oh I'm sure you don't. I bet you can't stand me right now. I mean look at me," Phil gestured to himself, wearing a pink sweater and white shorts. "And I'm insulting you. It must be awful for your ego."

Dan bit his lip but didn't reply, instead pulling math homework out of his backpack.

"Oh so you're playing the silent game now? All right. Just tap my shoulder when you can think of a smart reply, okay?" Phil turned back around, pulling out the book they were reading in English and starting in the assignment. He barely made it three pages before Dan was tapping his shoulder. "Oh good you've thought of something," Phil turned and sat sideways in his chair. "I'm very proud of you. It must have been hard to think of it that quickly."

Dan glared at him. "You're real funny Lester."

"I try. Now come on, I know that's not what you had to say to me." Phil smirked and rested his elbows on Dan's desk, holding his head in his hands, "Unless that was what you had to say to me? In that case I'm disappointed but not too surprised-"

"I'm going to fuck you Lester."

"What?" Phil sat back in his seat, surprised at this turn of events, not that he would object.

"Well you obviously have a massive crush on me and that's why we're in here, just us. So I guess I'll humor you." Dan smirked and crossed his arms like he'd just solved the Da Vinci code.

"Oh honey." Phil had to keep himself from laughing. "Yes you're cute but you're straight and you wouldn't have the slightest idea how to fuck me. You've probably never even kissed a boy before and you think I'm just going to let you have sex with me?"

Dan blushed pink and looked down at his shoes, suddenly a lot less confident than he'd been earlier. "Well... Yeah."

"That's cute." Phil looked Dan over, he definitely hadn't done anything with a guy before and he seemed willing enough to try... Phil glanced back at the woman who was supposed to be watching them, she was still hidden by the books. "You can't fuck me Howell but I'll let you make out with me. Only because I'm bored."

Dan's cheeks somehow got even pinker than before, "And why would I do that?"

"You obviously have a crush on me Howell. I had nothing to do with the incident that got us here. Alone. In detention." Phil raised his eyebrows and smirked, "So it was definitely you who planned this out. And I guess I'll humor you."

Dan's eyes went wide and then he glared at Phil, "I don't like you."

Phil shrugged, "Your loss. I'll just go back to my reading then."

"Ok fine."

Phil was reaching for his book again when Dan grabbed his hand, pulling Phil close. Dan hesitated and Phil joined their lips, his free hand moving to rest on Dan's cheek. Dan's lips were softer than Phil expected, and Dan was very eager.

"Slow down," Phil mumbled against Dan's lips. "We're not in a rush here." Phil pulled away to kiss down Dan's jaw, Dan made the most sinful sound the second Phil touched his neck and Phil couldn't help but smirk. "Did you like that baby?" Phil kissed Dan's neck, putting his hand over Dan's mouth to silence his moan.

Dan nodded, "Fuck- yes. Please will you- Please?"

Phil glanced down and saw that Dan was hard in his jeans, "I guess so." He locked his lips on Dan's neck, "Hope you don't mind hickeys." Phil bit a line of dark marks just under the collar of Dan's jacket, Dan biting his knuckles to keep quiet, his other hand palming himself through his jeans.

Phil shot a glance back at the desk, the old lady was clearly not going to pay attention, before sliding out of his chair and sitting on his knees next to Dan. "You keep your fucking mouth shut," Phil hissed, quickly unzipping Dan's jeans. Dan nodded, biting the sleeve of his jacket to keep himself quite as Phil pulled his boxers down and took him into his mouth.

Dan's cock was bigger than he expected, and he hummed appreciatively as he sank down, hearing a muffled moan coming from the jock. Phil took this as encouragement and sped up, swirling his tongue around the head before pushing Dan's cock into his throat. 

"Fuck- Phil-" Dan whimpered quietly, reaching down to wrap his fingers in Phil's hair. Phil moaned around him when Dan tugged at the end of his hair, picking up the pace. There was no way Dan would stay quiet enough to keep them out of trouble. He pulled off, wiping his mouth and pulled Dan's face down to his level.

"You need to shut the fuck up Howell, do you want your whole team to find out about this?" Dan shook his head and Phil released the grip he had on his jacket, "Now are you going to be quiet or do I need to make you?"

"I can be qu-" Before he finished his sentence Phil took him into his mouth again, sinking down to the base. Dan bit down on his knuckles, hard enough to draw blood, but managed to keep quiet. Phil moved quickly, detention was almost over and he definitely would be in trouble if they got caught. Dan's grip on his hair tightened and he muttered a "Close." 

Phil pulled back, focusing his mouth on the head of Dan's cock and working his hands over the shaft. Dan filled his mouth, letting out a less-than-quiet moan as Phil swallowed around him. Phil pulled off quickly, wiping his mouth and sliding back into his seat, turning his back to Dan as if he hadn't just done that. He could hear Dan behind him, zipping his pants back up but he didn't turn around.

"Are you all right?" The old lady peered over her stack of books. "What was that sound?"

"Just a yawn. Don't worry about it." Dan still sounded flustered and Phil smirked to himself, scribbling his number on a scrap of paper. 

Once the woman had disappeared behind her books again Phil turned around, sliding the paper with his number onto Dan's desk. "Call me later for more."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jock Dan takes up pastel Phil's offer of something better. Then they have sex.

Phil honestly thought that nothing would come of it. He'd had one glorious moment where he sucked off the captain of the football team in detention, but Dan was never going to actually take him up on his offer for more. Even though he knew that nothing was going to happen, he couldn't help himself from checking his phone, hoping that Dan had texted him. He'd love to fuck Dan Howell. Or be fucked by Dan Howell. Or both.

He's staring blankly at his phone, thinking about Dan instead of studying for his English exam, when the screen lights up. He snaps out of his daydream, opening the message without thinking.

It's Dan.  
You busy?

Phil is definitely not busy and after five minutes of texting he's on his way out the door, lube and condoms hidden in the inner pocket of his white leather jacket. Dan's parents are out for the night and it would be a shame to waste this opportunity. Dan only lives a few streets away and it only takes about ten minutes before Phil is nervously knocking on Dan's door, pulling his jacket closer and glancing around the street warily.

He'd agreed to this too quickly. This was probably just a prank and the whole football team is just waiting inside to beat him up again. Phil takes one step back, then two, and he's almost at the bottom step of the porch when Dan opens the door. Dan's hair is wet and curly, he's wearing only a towel, hanging low on his waist.

"Hey sorry I didn't hear you." Dan runs a hand through his hair, the other holding up his towel, "I thought I'd take a shower before we uh- before-"

"Yeah," Phil steps back onto the porch. "It's a good idea."

"Yeah." Dan stands awkwardly at the door for a minute. "Do you want to come in?" he asks finally.

"Yeah. That'd be nice." Phil is still wary as he follows Dan into a dark hallway, half expecting someone to jump from a doorway.

"Wanna just go up to my room?" Dan's voice comes from the dark in front of him, he sounds slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah." A hand wraps around Phil's wrist and he's led down an even darker hallway until his feet bump into stairs. He follows Dan up the stairs, it's ridiculous but he imagines that Dan can feel his pulse racing in his wrist. When they reach the top Dan leads Phil to a room at the end of the hall, golden light spilling from the doorway and illuminating the hall.

Dan's room is simple, everything black and white. There's a piano in the corner by the window and some posters on the wall, but other than that there isn't any decoration. "Nice," Phil comments, running a hand over the piano keys as Dan stands awkwardly by the door.

"Thanks." There's a moment of dead air. "How do you want to do this?"

Phil sighs, taking off his jacket and laying it over the piano chair before turning around to face Dan, "How do you usually do this?"

"I-I haven't."

"Yes I know you haven't done anything with a boy, but how do you do it with girls?"

Dan flushes red, "I haven't."

"Oh. Oh." Phil was very interested now. Fuck, Dan Howell was a virgin?

"If you're going to make fun of me you can just leave." Dan looked pitiful standing by the door, blushing embarrassedly.

"No, no I'm not I'm just- Fuck you're a virgin? No wonder you- Fuck. Yeah let's do this." Phil's grabs lube and a condom from his jacket pocket and motions for Dan to sit on the bed. Dan complies, settling on the edge of the mattress, still holding up his towel. Phil pushes Dan further into bed bed before straddling him. He rolls their hips together, pulling Dan in for a kiss. Dan's hands slip under Phil's shirt and Phil breaks their kiss to pull it off, throwing it into the floor.

"Sit against the headboard," Phil commands, sliding off Dan. Dan shuffles back, towel still somehow wrapped around his waist. Phil pulls it away before stripping off his pink skinny jeans and boxers. Phil rests on his knees between Dan's legs, stretching himself open quickly as Dan watches, biting his lip. When he's ready he puts the condom on Dan and slicks up Dan's length before slowly sinking down.

Dan feels like he's in heaven. Phil hasn't even got halfway down and Dan's dripping precum, making quiet moaning sounds in the back of his throat. Phil is getting off on the sounds Dan's making, the way Dan's hands grab weakly at his hips as he sinks down further. It doesn't take long for Phil to hit his prostate, a whimper falling from his lips. He holds Dan's shoulders to brace himself, moving faster, Dan weakly thrusting his hips up.

"Fuck- Phil- gonna cum," Dan whines, fingers digging hard into Phil's hips.

"If you do I'm just going to keep riding you until I get off. Hold it."

Dan whimpers, there's no way he's going to outlast Phil. Unless... Still gripping Phil's hip, Dan begins stroking Phil's cock with one hand, running his thumb over Phil's slit. Phil moans, moving slowly now, taking his time and grinding down slow. When Phil starts to kiss Dan's neck, he's a goner, hips stuttering as he fills the condom. Phil doesn't stop, still grinding down slow, eyes closed. Dan whines but Phil ignores him. "Almost there." Dan tightens his grip on Phil's cock, moving faster. Phil finally finishes, the sensation of him tightening around his cock as he released almost too much for Dan to handle.

Phil carefully pulls off, gently removing the condom from Dan before throwing it in the trash can by the door. Dan is collapsed against the headboard, panting. "You okay?" Phil mumbles, brushing hair out of Dan's eyes.

Dan nods slowly, "Just tired. Thanks."

Phil settles into bed next to him, smirking, "Don't thank me Howell. Next time, your ass is mine."


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pastel Phil corners jock Dan in the showers after a game. Then they have sex.

The football team had their final game a few weeks later, Dan scoring the winning point. Phil watched from the stands, biting his lip and eyeing Dan as he high-fived his teammates and headed into the locker room. Phil knew that Dan was always the last one out, so he hung around in the parking lot until the rest of the players had left before walking in.

He followed the sound of running water to the back of the room, turning a corner to see Dan standing under a shower of water, back to him.

"I've come to collect my debt," Phil drawled, smirking and pulling off his jacket as Dan jumped and whirled around to face him, trying to cover himself. "Relax baby, it's not like I haven't seen it before."

"P-Phil-" Dan spluttered, blushing red, water dripping down his chest, "What are you doing here?"

Phil pulled his shirt over his head, "Collecting my debt. I said that earlier. Did you hit your head while you were playing?" Dan scowled at him, and Phil chuckled, "Did I offend you baby?"

Dan blushed again, grabbing a towel, "No. And don't call me baby."

"You don't like baby? What about Princess?" Dan's cheeks darkened even more and Phil smiled as he pulled off his jeans. "Oh so you do."

"I-I don't!"

"Oh really?" Phil crossed the room in a few quick steps and ripped away Dan's towel, "Your cock seems to disagree... Princess."

Dan let out the most pitiful whimper when Phil pushed him against the tiled wall. Phil's lips were instantly on his neck, his hands holding Dan's hips against the wall. Dan's head was thrown back, his fingers digging into Phil's shoulders as the other boy sucked a hickey on his neck.

"So good Princess," Phil muttered against Dan's skin, tongue darting out to lick up tiny drops of water pooling in Dan's collarbones. "So pretty with your hair all curly and wet. Making such pretty noises for me."

"Phil please," Dan whined, thrusting his hips up, trying to get any contact on his aching cock. Phil pulled his hips back, denying him, continuing to lick and suck on Dan's neck.

"Do you want something Princess? You're going to have to ask."

"Pl-please touch me. Please Phil- fuck please- just do something- anything- please-"

"Turn around," Phil demanded, stripping off his boxers and grabbing his jeans, pulling out the bottle of lube in the pocket. Dan obliged, turning to face the wall. "Hands on the wall," Phil advised, quickly coating his fingers with the lube.

"Is this going to hurt?" Dan asked, peeking back at Phil as the other boy positioned himself behind him, rubbing a hand over his ass.

"A little. But then it will feel so so good." Phil placed a kiss on Dan's lower back, "Try to relax." Phil circled Dan's hole before sliding on finger in, curling it around and pumping it slowly.

It felt weird to Dan, and a little uncomfortable, especially when Phil slipped in a second digit. But then Phil curled his fingers just the right way-

Dan spasmed when Phil hit his prostate, hips jerking forward, a moan falling from his lips. "Feel good Princess?" Phil muttered, scissoring his fingers and preparing to enter a third. "Wish I could just fuck you right now, hit all the right places, make you feel so good-"

"Do it," Dan whined, desperate to feel that again.

Phil entered a third finger, curling the digits to rub over Dan's prostate, the other boy reduced to whining and begging for Phil's cock, "I'm going to Princess. Gonna make you feel so good. You're never going to want anyone else ever again."

"Fuck Phil please- I need you- need you now," Dan whined as Phil removed his fingers, only silenced when Phil finally pushed in. The stretch burned, but it was good. So so good. Dan rocked his hips back, pushing Phil further inside, using the wall for balance.

Phil groaned, stopping movement, watching Dan use the wall to fuck himself back onto his cock. "Fuck Princess you're doing so good. Look so good like this, fucking yourself on my cock."

Dan moaned, pushing faster, searching for that spot. Phil grabbed his hips, guiding him. He finally hit it, his hips jerking forward involuntarily. Phil held him still then, thrusting in fast, bottoming out, hitting that spot with every thrust. Dan was babbling incoherently, "Phil" "please" and "fuck" falling from his lips between lewd moans.

"Fuck Princess you feel so good. So tight, fuck. Making such pretty noises for me."

"Phil!" Dan whimpered, reaching down to stroke his leaking cock. Phil slapped his hand away, pinning it behind his back.

"I didn't tell you you could touch yourself Princess," Phil growled, slowing his thrusts.

"P-please Phil!" Dan whined brokenly, his hips stuttering forward uncontrollably, searching for friction.

"Please what?"

"Please touch me- Please let me touch- Fuck please-" Dan's words were cut off as Phil wrapped a hand around his cock, moving in rhythm with his thrusts. Dan's back arched, his eyes rolling back as he came, splattering the tile with strings of white. Phil fucked him through it, not stopping until Dan clenching around him pushed him over the edge and he'd ridden out his own high.

Phil pulled out, stepping back and admiring the way his cum dripped out of Dan's hole, "You did good, Princess."

Dan blushed, turning and leaning against the wall to the side of his cum. "Thanks," he muttered.

After a moment of awkward silence, Phil stepped into the still-running shower, pulling Dan with him. "Better clean up before the coach comes in to check on you."


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jock Dan's friends don't know that pastel Phil is the top. Then they have sex (with the whole football team).

In hindsight, they should have known this would happen. The star of the football team can't just walk into school wearing a pink sweater while his boyfriend wears his varsity jacket. It would cause a riot. And oh boy did it.

For two weeks, no one talked about anything except how Dan Howell was fucking Phil Lester, and how they all definitely knew that Dan was gay before. Even the teachers got in on it, not that they would ever admit to that kind of talk in the teacher's lounge, but they were as surprised as everyone else.

The only people who didn't seem to care were the people Dan was the most worried about. His team didn't have a problem with him having a boyfriend, as long as it didn't interfere with their game. It was odd to see the people that had helped beat Phil black and blue talking to him at lunch, laughing. But then again, it had always been Dan that had incited the fights, and Dan that egged them on.

And the fact that they thought Dan was the dominant probably helped. No one would believe that Dan was taking it from little flower boy Phil.

Not that they needed to know.

Phil was waiting for Dan after practice, leaning against the wall by the door to the locker room, watching as Dan ran across the field, hair sweaty and curly, stuck to his forehead. Dan caught his eye and smiled, mouthing "soon," before going back to the game. Phil didn't mind staying for practice, it gave him more time to watch Dan, and chances to see the purple marks that littered Dan's chest and torso when his shirt lifted. Finally they were done, Dan running over to give Phil a quick kiss before going to change. The rest of the team gave him polite nods or high fives as they walked into the locker room, leaving the door propped open behind them.

"You'd better teach your boy better than to do that."

Phil looked up from his phone, cocking his head to hear the conversation from inside clearer.

"Do what?" Dan sounded confused.

"Leave those marks all over you. Look at yourself, you're covered."

"So? He likes it."

"Oh, so you do whatever he wants?"

"N-no I didn't say that-"

Phil didn't know who the other voice was, it sounded like Jonah, one of the few people that was still pretty rude to him.

"So teach him a lesson. Keep your little toy in check. It's not like he's the one in charge."

Phil sighed and shoved his phone into his pocket before waltzing into the locker room, they were right, it was time to teach his boy a lesson. Most of the boys were already naked, grabbing towels and shirts to cover themselves when they saw Phil walk in. But Phil didn't care about them. He went straight to Dan, who was only in boxers, wrapping an arm around Dan's waist.

"Do you all really think Dan is the top?" Dan tried to speak but Phil hushed him, "Do you?"

The team nodded, muttering "yeah" and avoiding eye contact. Phil chuckled, running a hand down Dan's chest, fingers pressing into the marks he'd left. "Hate to break it to you, but that's just not true."

"Yeah right," Jonah snorted, "Like Dan would ever let you do that."

Phil smirked, "Wanna bet?" He slid a hand into Dan's boxers, tracing gentle fingers down the length of his cock, Dan whined and tried to push his hand away, but Phil locked his lips on Dan's neck and all resistance stopped, Dan becoming limp and plaint at his touch. "You're gonna be good for me aren't you? You're gonna let me make you feel good while all your friends watch."

"Y-yes," Dan whimpered, almost ashamed at how turned on he was by the idea of his team watching him get fucked by Phil. Phil shoved his fingers into Dan's mouth, Dan obediently sucking at the digits, covering them in his spit.

"Ready?" Dan nodded and Phil pulled off his boxers, his cock springing free. His team couldn't see Phil fingering him open, but they could hear the breathy moans Dan let out, and saw how his hips stuttered when Phil hit that spot. Phil settled down on the bench in the center of the room, unzipping his jeans. Dan sat between his legs, pulling Phil's cock free before taking it into his mouth, coating it in his spit before hovering above Phil.

The team muttered and gasped as Dan sank down on Phil's cock, but they couldn't look away. Phil was smirking, hands gripping Dan's hips to move him, Dan had his head thrown back, resting on Phil's shoulder, eyes closed.

"You can use his mouth if you want. He doesn't mind, do you baby?"

Dan's cock twitched against his stomach, precum dripping from it at the thought of his team fucking his mouth, "N-no."

One of the team members hesitated, taking a step forward and then back again before finally approaching. Dan looked up at him as he took his cock into his mouth. It was Chris, his co-captain. One of his closest friends. He moaned around his cock, bobbing his head and hollowing out his cheeks. It didn't take Chris long to finish, his cum landing in Dan's mouth and on his chin. Phil pulled Dan back, licking the cum off his face and spitting it into Dan's mouth, Dan swallowing obediently.

"Anyone else?" The rest of the team followed quickly, until only Jonah remained. Phil smirked, getting an idea. "Baby do you wanna let Jonah fuck you too? Like we did last week?" Dan's eyes widened, thinking back to that night, a dildo pressed into his hole beside Phil's cock, stretching him in the most amazing way. He nodded quickly, and Phil looked up to Jonah for approval. The boy frowned at first and then nodded. Phil moved Dan so the boy was bent over the bench, making Dan slick up his fingers again before pressing them into Dan beside his cock, Dan's hips jerking at the stretch. "You like this don't you baby?" Phil crooned as he stretched Dan open, "My little whore, getting off to your whole team using you, letting me fuck you in front of them. And now you're going to take two cocks and they're going to watch you."

Dan moaned at Phil's words, pushing his hips back against Phil's fingers. Phil motioned for Jonah to stand in front of Dan, Dan sucking his cock, slicking it up as Phil stretched him further. Phil was finally finished and he stood up, picking up Dan by his thighs. He walked forward until Dan's chest was pressing into Jonah's. Jonah hesitated for a second before guiding his cock to Dan's hole, groaning as he pressed in beside Phil's. Dan lost it, coming across Jonah's chest, his hands weakly grasping at Jonah's shoulders. Phil placed a kiss on Dan's neck, beginning to thrust in tandem with Jonah. Dan was letting out little whimpers, too overstimulated to even move, head lolling back on Phil's shoulder.

"S-should we stop?" Jonah's voice was shaking, and he let out a moan as he pressed further into Dan.

"No he loves this, he gets off on the pain. Don't you baby?" Dan couldn't speak, but his cock twitching to life against his stomach answered for him. It seemed like forever to him, he was stuck in an orgasmic haze, being split open and loving every second of it. He came for a second time as Jonah finished inside him, a pitiful amount of cum dripping down onto the floor. Phil sat back down on the bench, Dan resting on his lap.

"Clean up the mess baby," Phil commanded and Dan complied as best as he could, licking his cum off Jonah's chest before cleaning off Jonah's cock. Dan came a third time, Phil's hand coaxing him to a dry orgasm as Phil came inside him. Phil didn't move for a minute, stroking Dan's hair and letting Dan have a brief rest.

"Still think Dan tops?"


End file.
